When you're gone
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :OneShot: Reflexiones de un Sesshomaru abatido por una terrible desgracia... pero al mismo tiempo, una bendición.


**Disclaimer**: El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**When you're gone****  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

Era tan pequeño… ¡Diminuto de verdad! Apenas se podían notar como los cabellos plateados se asomaban tímidamente por su cabecita, justo como los suyos. Delineó con sumo cuidado, temiendo lastimarlo, las marcas de un suave color rojo que surcaban sus mejillas. Su pequeña y lisa frente carecía de la luna menguante que el Lord Sesshomaru del Oeste había heredado de su honorable madre.

La criatura estaba en calma, con sus ojitos cerrados, ajenos al mundo exterior y todas sus injusticias, injusticia como la que acababa de presenciar sin querer, al momento de nacer.

Lo apretó contra su pecho, con temor de que el cruel mensajero de la muerte lo quisiera llevar a él también.

El corazón le dolía… un sufrimiento que le quemaba las entrañas de una manera tan cruel y siniestra que daba la impresión de que el diablo en persona se encargaba de hacer su existencia más dolorosa y miserable, en uno de los juegos macabros que tanto disfrutaba.

Su mirada estaba perdida, o ausente, mejor dicho. Había ansiado aquel día, sin que nadie lo supiera, pero ahora… ahora no sabía cómo sentirse. Una vida llega al mundo al mismo tiempo que otra desaparece.

Sus orbes doradas se posaron en el cuerpo de su difunta mujer. Tan bella en el lecho de su muerte como en la propia vida. Su tez, increíblemente pálida, hacía un hermoso contraste con su cabello tan negro como la misma noche, sus ojos… ¡Cuánto daría por verlos abrirse una vez más! estaban cubiertos por sus blancos párpados, a su vez adornados por largas y rizadas pestañas azabache.

Un ruido agudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a la criatura que tenía en brazos, buscando una explicación. Había abierto finalmente sus ojos y éstos eran dorados como el oro. Pero no como los de su padre, había algo… diferente. Eran profundos, quizás hasta algo más oscuros que los suyos, además que lograban transmitir un sentimiento de calidez, la misma sensación la tuvo la primera vez que conoció a Rin.

Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente para formar una sonrisa. Y, curiosamente, le pareció que el recién nacido se la devolvió.

…

—Es tan triste… ¡Era tan sólo una niña! —lloriqueó una anciana youkai, afuera del recinto donde se encontraba su señor— ¡No es justo! ¡Acaba de nacer su primer cachorro y tiene que pasar esto!

—Rin sabía las consecuencias. Lo que sucedió fue porque el destino así lo quiso —respondió otro youkai, algo más joven, pero aún con la indudable huella del paso del tiempo en su rostro.

—Aún así… no lo merecía…

Un hanyou de melena plateada se acercó a los otros dos con su mujer al lado, quien intentaba reprimir sus crecientes sollozos en un pañuelo sin éxito alguno.

—¡Señor Inuyasha, señora Kagome! —exclamó la anciana al verlos llegar.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró un segundo después. Su vista dolida se fijó en el suelo un momento.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Sesshomaru?

—Aún no lo sabemos… sigue adentro.

—Es como si todavía no hubiera asimilado la noticia… —el youkai miró las puertas de papel y madera con tristeza.

Kagome reanudó su llanto más histéricamente, cubriendo su rostro. Su marido la rodeó con un brazo, ofreciéndole su hombro como consuelo y besando su coronilla con delicadeza.

…

Tan repentino como fue su despertar, lo fue su nueva caía al sueño. El Lord acarició los suaves cabellos de su hijo con una ternura impropia de él, mientras no dejaba de examinar sus facciones. Se levantó con sigilo, para depositar al pequeño hanyou en su lecho y poder acercarse a la joven difunta de oscura cabellera.

Con el dorso de su mano, tocó su mejilla.

¿Desde cuándo él, el Gran Sesshomaru, Lord de las tierras occidentales, se mostraba tan sentimental? ¿Tan… _humano_?

Se rió de sí mismo.

_Mira en lo que una pequeña niña te ha convertido. Un ser débil y vulnerable. Antes no eras así._

Es cierto…, antes era un ser frío y despiadado. El perfecto demonio. Aquel a quien muchos admiraban por su grandeza y poderes inigualables, mientras que a otros no les quedaba más opción que temerle y despreciarle por su temible crueldad.

Pero desde que conoció a Rin, aquella pequeña cuidó de él en el bosque, tantos años atrás, su corazón se fue ablandando poco a poco. Hasta tal punto que cayó víctima del sentimiento más humano, repulsivo y extraño de todos: el amor.

Se había enamorado de su protegida… ¡Quién lo diría!

Lo había comprendido apenas dos años atrás, cuando se descubrió a si mismo espiándola mientras jugaba con los niños de sus subordinados o cuando no negaba su compañía en los viajes, sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser… pero lo peor, según su criterio, había sido entrar a su habitación a hurtadillas a altas horas de la noche sólo para cuidar su sueño pues sabía que Rin era muy susceptible a las pesadillas, y él no soportaba escucharla llorar.

_Inaceptable_. Susurró su conciencia con furia ante aquellos recuerdos.

Sus largos dedos se perdieron en la espesa cabellera de la muchacha, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Lo único que ella pudo hacer antes de morir fue ver el rostro de su hijo. Sonriendo afectadamente, susurró:

_—Es igual a su padre…_

Y con ese último aliento murió, para horror de los presentes. La mujer de su medio hermano, la vieja Chiyo y su dama de compañía. El grito de horror y desesperación que las mujeres habían proferido todavía resonaba en sus tímpanos.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición y más maldición! ¡Él sabía que había un riesgo de muerte, pero nunca lo consideró! Nunca lo creyó posible.

—_Llevar un bebé de un youkai en el vientre no es fácil, lo sabe ¿cierto? —_le había preguntado Chiyo varios meses atrás. El Lord no respondió_—. Después de todo, ella es una humana muy joven, su cuerpo no está preparado para llevar semejante carga, siempre hay posibilidades de…_

—_Lo logrará —_aseguró Sesshomaru y la mujer sonrió disimuladamente_._

—_Aún así, usted debe cuidarla mucho. Rin lo necesitará bastante de ahora en adelante. Por favor, mi señor, no se ausente… no sabe lo triste que se pone mi pequeña cuando usted se marcha por mucho tiempo. Ella lo aprecia tanto… como a nadie en este mundo. ¡Y cuando supo que tendría un hijo suyo…! Ah, jamás la había visto tan feliz._

—Rin… —susurró, tratando en vano de despertarla. Aún no podía creer que se había ido, parecía que dormía tranquilamente y que en cualquier momento despertaría, deseándole los buenos días como de costumbre.

…

Qué bonita mañana veía el palacio del oeste, siendo acariciado con una suave brisa de la recién llegada primavera. Los cientos de árboles de cerezos del jardín del ala norte hacían gala de sus hermosas flores rosadas, algunas aún en botón y otras que se encontraban ya volando presas del viento.

Y allí estaban ellos, sentados a la sombra del mayor cerezo del jardín. Ambos callaban, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, aunque a uno le fuera extremadamente difícil de admitir.

Rin acariciaba cariñosamente su vientre de ya dieciocho semanas, o cuatro meses y medio, como sea. Trataba de sentir la forma del cuerpecito de la criatura en su interior y adivinar la posición en la que se encontraba. Sesshomaru, como siempre, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y con la vista fija en el horizonte.

—_¡Ay! —_su mujer gritó de asombro. Se dirigió a ella, con la interrogación en su mirada dorada_—¡Se movió! ¡Se movió! —_chilló ella con júbilo.

La expresión del Daiyoukai tuvo que haber sido sumamente extraña, por la forma en la que Rin le habló de nuevo mientras sonreía de una manera muy tímida.

—_¿Quiere… quiere tocarlo? —_el rostro de la joven se coloreó de carmín. Sorprendido por la petición, el Lord hizo un ademán con la mano como si lo hubiera invadido un impulso repentino. Pero la retiró antes de acercarse, con cierto temor.

Ella lo notó enseguida y su sonrisa se ensanchó con ternura. Tomó dulcemente la mano de su acompañante y la depositó con delicadeza sobre su vientre.

—_¡Ahí está de nuevo! —_hizo ligera presión con sus propias manos para que él pudiera sentirlo de la manera en la que lo hacía ella.

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos por el asombro. Era verdad, ¡se movía! Podía sentirlo. Qué sensación tan rara. Pero era tan… reconfortante. Estaba vivo, su cachorro estaba vivo.

Las manos de Rin dejaron de presionar la suya, y la joven Señora del Oeste no tardó en caer dormida en el hombro del youkai, aún con esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

...

La tomó en su regazo con ternura, acurrucando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo, mientras su mano derecha se encargaba de recorrer todos los rasgos de su delicado rostro. Desde sus párpados cerrados, hasta sus ya casi blancos labios.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la llegada de Rin había afectado su vida. Hasta su estúpido hermano decía que era otra persona. Y Jaken…, él se había conmocionado más que nadie, ya que no dejaba de repetir para sí mismo que su querido amo había sido poseído por un espíritu maligno.

Besó la frente de su querida humana, para después acariciar con sus labios la boca de aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón, por última vez…

—Te amo,… Rin —murmuró en su oído, como si se tratase de un secreto. Y a decir verdad… esa era la primera vez que se lo decía. Ojalá hubiera aprovechado un poco más su tiempo con ella, en vez de dejar que su orgullo obrara por él creando barreras tan difíciles de derrumbar.

—A-amo Sesshomaru… —la voz de su fiel lacayo desde la puerta abierta le obligó a detener sus caricias. El sapo avanzó con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarlo tristemente con sus enormes ojos amarillos—. Amo… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sin responder, volvió a colocar a la joven fallecida en su futón, mientras sentía cómo su corazón, aquel que había permanecido oculto por tantos siglos, se despedazaba.

—Sesshomaru… —esta vez fue su hermano quién habló conforme se le acercaba. Y dejando de lado todo el rencor que había sentido por él, colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano, en señal de apoyo—. Todo estará bien.

El youkai miró al hanyou, sin ni una pizca de desprecio en sus dorados ojos, sino más bien… con dolor. El otro retrocedió un poco, tremendamente sorprendido. Inuyasha jamás, JAMÁS lo había visto tan afectado por nada. Ni siquiera lo creía posible.

Difícilmente pudo ponerse en pie. Pero no pudo evitar mirar a la bella joven una vez más. Tan serena, tan frágil…

Un llanto resonó estridentemente por la estancia. Ésta vez no era de ninguna de las mujeres presentes y eso le llamó la atención. Era su hijo. Su pequeño cachorro, quién exigía alimento. La mujer de Inuyasha se apresuró a atenderlo, dándole un objeto extraño, algo similar a un vaso de vidrio con una tapa que jamás había visto. El interior del objeto lo identificó como leche.

Se acercó para apreciar mejor al bebé mientras comía. La sacerdotisa, conmovida, le ofreció el envase.

—Inténtalo —pasó a la pequeña criatura esmeradamente a sus brazos—. Cuidado con su cabeza…

Enseguida, le dio el frasco y le indicó pacientemente cómo alimentarlo. En poco tiempo, el diminuto hanyou succionaba enérgicamente la sustancia bajo la pasmada mirada de su padre.

…

_Sesshomaru. ¿Tienes algo que proteger? _

…

Si, padre. Lo tengo.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Qué mala soy. He matado a Rin. Pero gracias a eso, descubrimos el lado tierno que Sesshomaru escondía.

Por otro lado, me quedó demasiado... _Fluffy_ O.o ¿Quién diría que nuestro amado Lord pudiera sentir de esa manera? Yo no.

No tengo idea de por qué escribí esto, en serio. Creo que me inspiré en la tercera película de Inuyasha. Bueno, eso es obvio ¬¬ Pero aún así, me quedó mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba. He de ser sincera, jamás me voy a creer que Sesshy sea así de dulce, pero como este es mi Fanfic, todo es posible.

Por cierto: ¡Hola! Soy Hoshi No Negai (sólo Hoshi, mejor) autora novata, pero lectora de antaño. Espero que les haya gustado mi cortita historia. Sí, ya sé que fui cruel. En fin, espero sus opiniones : ) para saber que tal mal o bien me fue.

Canción: When you're gone de Avril Lavigne. Que hermosa letra… No es que Sesshy se la dedique a Rin (ni me lo imagino). Sino que la letra me conmovió, y el video más… está dirigida a ambos.

…

¿Alguien ha notado que edité y corregí? Ya era hora, no podía soportar los errores de principiante xD ¡Besos a todos y mil gracias por los reviews!


End file.
